


Feel

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2017) [17]
Category: Ghost in the Shell, Ghost in the Shell (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Drabble. Major observes Lia.





	Feel

Major watches silently.  
  
Lia’s limbs are long and smooth, and it’s fascinating how fluidly she moves them against the bed.  
  
She touches herself like she’s done it a thousand times before, but doesn’t bother with the put-on sounds that must be a fixture of her profession.  
  
“This is something you enjoy,” A statement, not a question.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“You don’t need to agree with me,” Major assures.  
  
“But I do. I like this,” Lia stretches her legs, curls her fingers and her body twitches involuntarily from the stimulation. “When I do it myself, I do it right.”  
  
Major cocks her head to the side. Her fingers tingle with a sudden desire to touch. “Because others do it wrong?”  
  
Lia’s dark eyes stare up at her. “Sometimes.” She pauses, runs those eyes up and down Major’s body. “Not always.”  
  
Major gently touches Lia’s knee, and slides her hand upwards.  
  
She likes what she feels.  
  
-End


End file.
